


Edify

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [118]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky leads a seminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edify

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/28/1999 and the word is [edify](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/28/edify).
> 
> edify  
> To instruct and improve,especially in moral and religious knowledge; to teach.  
> \--edifying, adjective
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Edify

Gibbs glared at Ducky feeling particularly betrayed. He hated these types of seminars and Ducky was actually leading this one. “Had Ducky lost his mind? What did morals and religion even have to do with him doing his job other than they often got in the way of it?” Gibbs thought to himself. At least, he had the company of the team through this suffering. 

McGee typed notes on his laptop as he listened to Ducky edify everyone on how important morals were in this job and how easy it was to cross the line and become judge, justice, and jury all at the same time. Ducky was also covering some nonsense about respecting the victim’s religions that honestly didn’t make any sense to McGee.

Tony’s eyes were closed. Most people would think he was sleeping given his mask that he usually displayed. However, he actually was listening deeply. Closing his eyes was the only way Tony had to truly focus and block out his surroundings. Otherwise, someone was sure to catch his eye and try and hold a conversation or some other crap with him.

Bishop sat primly in her chair as she listened raptly. Every chance she got to edify herself, she took, so she wasn’t near as annoyed as her teammates with the seminar. One could never get enough edification in her book. 

As soon as Ducky finished speaking Gibbs growled and stomped out. He was more than done with this pretension. He had actual work to do. The rest of his team watched him go, but waited for Ducky to actually dismiss them before leaving. Tony shook his head at Gibbs, but moved faster in case he needed to diffuse his temper before Gibbs scared off someone he shouldn’t.


End file.
